Mad Obsession
by yuukiheaven
Summary: Ini hanyalah obsesi dari sebuah rasa cinta...Konsekuensi-nya? Kita lihat saja... For SBDL event, Cast SiBum KyuMin HaeHyuk and OC. It's a game for you. Wanna try it? Shounen-ai, Typos, Rape, BDSM, Not match for under age Repost Rules...


**Chapter 0 : Prologue**

**MAD OBSSESION**

**Main Cast**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**OC**

**Rated : M**

**Theme : Summer Day**

**Event : SBDL event**

**Dedicated to all SiBum Shipper**

**Warning : Yaoi, Angst, Shounen-ai, Typos, No Humor, Rape scenes, BDSM, Possible M-Preg**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Bash Anything Here**

**No Summary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****MAD OBSESSION*****

_**You're mine baby. Don't think you can escape from my hands**_

**.**

**Siwon and Kibum side**

"Hyung, st….ooopphh…Aaahhhh!" Suara erangan yang begitu menggoda iman keluar dari mulut seorang namja manis.

"Diamlah kau, _slut_!" bentak sang namja tampan sambil tetap memasukkan kejantannya semakin dalam ke hole sang namja manis.

"Heennntiikkann…..ahhhh," teriak sang namja manis saat dirinya mencapai klimaks entah berapa kalinya.

"Ohhh….ahhhh, Bummie. _You're so sexy tonight, wanna cum again, huh_?"

"_P-p-please_…ahhh. _S-stop it, hyung. It's hurt_!"

"_Shut up, slut! Enjoy this and you're mine_!"

Suara erangan tersebut terus terdengar entah hingga pukul berapa. Sang namja manis yang kita ketahui adalah Kim Kibum terus memohon kepada sang namja tampan berbadan kekar, Choi Siwon untuk menghentikan aksi gilanya.

Musim panas terasa semakin panas jika dirimu melihat adegan dua orang namja ini. Larut dalam kenikmatan tanpa peduli apapun. Hanya satu yang menjadi prioritas seorang Choi Siwon, apa yang menjadi miliknya akan selamanya menjadi miliknya.

Begitu pula ketika dia meng-klaim Kim Kibum. Namja manis dan menggoda itu hanya boleh menjadi miliknya. Mungkinkah Choi Siwon dalam tahap terobsesi? Tentu saja, apa kau tidak lihat apa yang dilakukannya saat ini.

Memaksa adalah salah satu hobinya, apalagi memaksa sang kekasih untuk bercinta. Tanpa peduli sang kekasih sedang sakit atau terluka. Sungguh ini obsesi yang menakutkan.

**.**

*****MAD OBSESSION*****

_**When you wanna claim them, you must fight with their owner**_

**.**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin side**

"Eeeehhhm, Minnie. _How slutty you're baby_," ucap namja seorang namja berkulit pucat.

"Ahhh, Kyunnie..jebal! _S-sstop it now_," pinta si namja aegyo.

"Sayangnya ini adalah hukuman karena dirimu berani dekat-dekat dengan si aegyo SNSD itu."

Namja bernama Kyuhyun melesakkan kejantannya ke dalam hole si namja aegyo, Sungmin. Tak peduli sakit yang dirasakan Sungmin. Dengan kasar, Kyuhyun meremas twinballs milik Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa mengerang pelan karena bibirnya juga dibungkam oleh bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ahh, nooo! Aku tak ada…ahhh…hu-hu-hubungannya..ohh..den-dengannya."

"_Oh yeah_. _Hell, I know what're you doing, honey_!"

"Arrrghhhttt," teriak Sungmin sambil menjambak rambut Kyuhyun.

Ternyata Kyuhyun menggigit leher si namja aegyo. Tak hanya itu, dia juga menekan kejantannya yang besar dan membuat hole si namja aegyo memaksakan cincinnya untuk terbuka lebar.

Apapun yang dilakukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ini karena tak mau miliknya direbut orang lain. Bahkan jika kau berani menyetuh se-inci pun tubuh mulus seorang Lee Sungmin. Bersiaplah untuk pemakamanmu besok.

Ini hanyalah sebuah obsesi dari kekasih terhadap orang dicintainya. Tapi wajarkah obsesi-nya semutlak itu?

**.**

*****MAD OBSESSION*****

_**Hey, baby! Don't make me be angry at you. 'Cause I'll punish you worse than ever you got**_

**.**

**Donghae and Eunhyuk side**

"Mau melawanku lagi, baby?" tanya seorang namja berwajah innocent.

Namun, wajah innocent-nya saat ini sedang tak berlaku karena saat ini tubuhnya tengah bertaut panas dengan kekasihnya.

"Mianhae, Hae-ah. Aku j-ja-janji tak..ahhh..ah..akan p-p-pergi de-..ahh..Hyoyeon lagi," jawab si namja berwajah manis.

"_Good Boy_!"

Donghae pun mengelus rambut Eunhyuk dengan pelan. Kejantannya yang tadi hanya baru digesekkan sekitar hole si namja manis mendatangkan erangan frustasi dari Hyukkie.

"Jebal, Hae-ah! _Do it, please_," mohonnya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil mendapat permintaan dari namja yang sekarang seutuhnya miliknya. Dengan sedikit kasar, Donghae menekan kejantannya dan langsung meyeruak memenuhi hole sempit Hyukkie.

"Arrrrggghhtttt….pe-pe-pelan-pelan!" ucapnya tertahan.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Donghae langsung menggenjot tubuh sang kekasih. Tak dipungkiri, kenikmatan duaniawi tengah melanda kedua namja ini. Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau ingat. Jangan pernah melawan Lee Donghae atau lebih tepatnya jangan tertipu dengan wajah Lee Donghae.

_Don't judge book from its cover._ Apapun yang menjadi miliknya termasuk Hyukkie-nya adalah mutlak miliknya. Obsesi? Tentu saja, siapa yang tak akan terobsesi memiliki seorang Lee Hyukjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****MAD OBSESSION*****

_**How are the rules to join these game areas?**_

**.**

**.**

**1. Sesuai judulnya, ini adalah sebuah arena game. Ada tiga arena game : SiBum side, KyuMin side, HaeHyuk side.**

**2. Setiap side pada setiap chapter akan memerlukan 1 orang OC dan tentu saja itu OC yang beruntung. Misalnya pada side SiBum perlu 1 orang OC (karakter nyata) begitu pula side lainnya  
**

**3. OC berhak memilih perannya kecuali "bermain game" bersama salah satu penghuni arena game. Kalau making out boleh-boleh saja. Misalnya jika OC memilih SiBum side, dia berhak memilih ingin making out dengan Siwon atau Kibum.  
**

**4. OC yang ingin terpilih harus menebak flashback dari setiap arena game dari clue yang author berikan di atas. Misalnya KyuMin side : disana Kyuhyun menghukum Sungmin karena dekat-dekat dengan Sunny SNSD, sekarang anda menebak bagaimana cerita yang pas sebagai flashbacknya. Bisa Sungmin dan Sunny kencan diam-diam dan ketahuan Kyuhyun atau yang lainnya. Flashback yang paling menarik dan paling berkesan akan dipilih sebagai OC karakter disini.  
**

**Prologue di atas sudah tersirat dan tersurat tentang clue-nya dan OC boleh memilih arena game mana yang ceritanya ingin ditebak. Sertakan pula ciri-ciri anda untuk tampil di ff ini.**

**5. OC hanya berhak muncul satu chapter. Jadi, ada banyak kesempatan untuk OC yang lain. Misalnya : OC Yuuki muncul di chapter 1 maka di chapter 2 OC Yuuki tidak akan dimunculkan lagi.  
**

**6. Namun, OC memiliki hak untuk menjadi "orang ketiga" namun tetap "tidak boleh bermain" dengan salah satu karakter utama. Maksudnya OC bisa menjadi pasangan salah satu pemain utama. Misalnya : OC Yuuki memilih menjadi orang ketiga antara HaeHyuk dan OC Yuuki menjadi tunangan Donghae misalnya padahal Donghae dan Eunhyuk pacaran.  
**

**7. Untuk menghindari duplikasi untuk OC. Cerita ini saya juga post-kan di FB. Jadi jika ingin berperan serta dalam arena game ini. OC harus menghubungi saya lewat fb, e-mail, dan twitter. Review box hanya khusus untuk yang mau mereview. Ingat, saya hanya menerima lewat PM, FB, E-mail atau Twitter. Jika di review box saya abaikan.  
**

**8. OC yang sudah memilih arena game-nya tidak boleh membatalkan dan pindah ke arena game lain. Misalnya jika OC Yuuki sudah memilih HaeHyuk side maka tidak boleh batal dan pindah ke KyuMin side  
**

**9. Setiap chapter tertentu, saya akan memilih hanya 1 orang OC yang boleh ikut 3some dengan para karakter disini dan itu boleh memilih salah satu arena game-nya. (Aturan ini akan dijelaskan lebih lanjut). Disini OC yang terpilih bisa "bermain" dengan KyuMin, SiBum, atau HaeHyuk tergantung pilihan si OC  
**

**10. Jangan protes dengan author tentang cerita ini. Ini cerita special dari author khusus di dedikasikan untuk para OC yang ingin ber-fantasi dan ikut bermain ff dengan biasnya. Oh ya, karakter utama disini bisa bertambah sesuai keinginan author :P**

**Jika rules ini kurang jelas atau membingungkan bisa tanyakan langsung pada author. PM juga bisa**

**Alamat e-mail : yuukiheaven(at)yahoo(dot)com**

**FB : Anne Nicole S. Perwirahadi**

**Twt : (at)yuukiheaven**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't be afraid to join this game, you'll know how suffering they're**_

_**But you must remember if you can feel suffering with 'em**_

_**I just remind you be careful with their obsession**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya saya buat ff kaya' gini….maklum otak saya stress nyelesaiin proposal bisnis dan Sabtu ini musti disetor ke oppa-ku yang super duper nyebelin #abaikan.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebenernya udah lama pengen buat ff yang full OC-nya. Tapi cast utama-nya tetap memegang cerita…hehehehe...dan jadilah ff super aneh kaya' gini...ini full rate M lho...ada sedikit dramanya tapi juga banyak NC-nya. Hwehehehehehe  
**

**.**

**.**

**So, how about you? Same opinion with me?**

**My other ff that had updated :  
**

**Take me Out  
**

**Naughty Fairy  
**

**Secret Note  
**

**I Love u Lee Sungmin  
**

**Winter Melodies (Special SBDL event)  
**

**Life is Wonderful  
**

**Yang belum review silakan review ne? Saya sangat mengharapkan review dari readers semuanya...Arigatou  
**


End file.
